


Excuse you!?

by I_Love_It



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_It/pseuds/I_Love_It
Summary: Sabrina said the wrong thing to the wrong girl.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 13





	Excuse you!?

Sabrina slowly backed up towards the door. Everybody in the class was looking at her, the most intense stare was Chloe’s. The blonde girl looked as though she would rip her head off. Sabrina was shaking, everything around her seemed to be in slow motion. Chloe stomped forward and Sabrina felt the ground would fall apart. She turned her head to the side and saw Nino, he looked disappointed. Sabrina stared at the boy until they made direct eye contact, it was her scream for help. It had felt like forever to her, but it was something that took place in a span of a few seconds. Everything started moving in normal motion again.

“Excuse you?” Chloe said in a low threatening tone. Sabrina forced herself to look at the girl in front of her.

“I…I said you should pick it up yourself.” Sabrina said immediately regretting it. Chloe launched herself at her. Sabrina closed her eyes and put her arms up to shield herself. A few moments passed and nothing happened. She managed to open her eyes and saw Marinette in front of her, facing Chloe with her arms spread to the side. Adrien was next to her, he was talking, but she wasn’t paying any attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

Sabrina peeked over Marinette’s shoulder and saw Nino holding Chloe as Alya was in the center yelling at her. All the sounds came flooding in.

“She’s terrible! How dare she speak to me that way! Nino, put me down!” Chloe struggled in his arms. He placed her down so she was standing, but trapped her in a hug. The rest of her words were muddled against Nino’s chest.

Alya continued to yell at the girl, it was the perfect opportunity since she couldn’t really yell back. Adrien was asking Sabrina if she was okay. She jumped away from him, out of shock, stuttering a small reply. Adrien smiled at her when she looked at him.

The teacher came in and the students rushed into their seats. Nino sat next to Chloe placing her in the seat away from the stairs. Adrien let Sabrina sit next to him, she chose the seat closer to the door. Chloe made small comments to Nino, still frustrated. He looked at her a bit annoyed and she stopped. She looked to the front of the class and saw her purse on the floor. All the items were spilled out of it. She picked it all up and quickly sat back down. She placed her head on Nino’s shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sabrina had a small smile on her face. She knew it wasn’t because of her that Chloe picked her stuff up, but she was still glad the girl did it herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a writing prompt on Tumblr. If you want to see other stories my sisters and I have written, you can see them [here.](https://bowtiesquad.tumblr.com/post/175359953455/writing-prompts)


End file.
